Why Me?
by xLittle Lost Kittenx
Summary: Ciel has always had to deal with so much pain in his life. What happens when he ends up falling for Sebastian and what does that do to him emotionally when he believes that all Sebastian wants is his soul? Will Sebastian confess to Ciel that he means more to him or will he watch his young master continue to hide his emotions and watch him be eaten away? Read to find out.
1. Falling Snow

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I am planning on making this a multiple chapter since so many people have asked me for the story. This is the first story I have every written here on FanFiction so I hope you enjoy it. This is based on a drawing I did. Warning if you dont like the pairing CielXSebastian then this isn't a story for you. Hope you enjoy and I will upload Chapter two a little later. __  
_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Falling Snow_

_Winter_

_Ciel sat in his plush chair and watched mournfully as the flakes of newly frozen water began to fall onto the windowsill. He sighed under his breath, a rare occurrence. No one was around at that moment so he was able to show what little emotion he still had buried deep inside him. His eyebrows furrowed in pain as he slowly repeated the words his parents had told him on his birthday._

"_Our precious little Ciel, our special son with so much joy in his heart" His mother and father were smiling widely as a smaller version of himself smiled back. He looked… so… happy. Something he now felt was unattainable by any stretch of the imagination. " I will never be happy" he replied as softly as possible._

_It was a day to remember but in his heart all he could do was feel a tightening in his chest. It was burning now and he immediately believed that an asthma attack was coming on. No, he shook his head. It was just the fact that the pain was trying to collapse his entire body. More flash backs were coming and it shook his entire frame. His hands gripped the chair, digging his nails into the soft luxurious fabric._

He awoke with a startled look on his face. It was… a dream? Of course it was. He would never have been so foolish to show so much emotion even if the demon was not around. It was a fact that Ciel knew very well, that the contract alerted the demon if Ciel was distressed or in trouble. Not that he cared if the demon came to comfort him. Why would he? Ciel shook is head violently, did he begin to have feelings for…. Sebastian?! No, that was a preposterous and ridiculous proposition. Why had the thought even crossed his mind!?

"Young master? Is there something that is troubling you?" Sebastian asked opening the door slowly to reveal a silver try with an ornate teacup. A cup containing what the Earl thought to be his favorite tea, Earl Grey. Ciel jumped at the sudden realization that Sebastian probably had heard Ciel talking in his sleep and came to check on him. _Damn that bastard_.

Ciel sat in his chair and took a deep breath " why is it that you ask?" Ciel sat forward in his chair putting on his signature smirk in front of the demon. Much to Ciel's surprise the demon did not repay him the same teasing smirk. He looked concerned and for the first time Ciel could actually tell that Sebastian had, in fact, let his guard down. Sebastian walked over and stood right in front of Ciel's ornately carved desk " young master may I not be worried about your well being?" Ciel frowned slightly "why is it that you have a concern for how I feel in the first place, Demon?" Ciel could tell the fact that he did not use Sebastian's name caused his features to falter. Regaining his composure Sebastian merely sighed. "Young master you have been staring into space as of late and I have observed that you have not been sleeping well either" He replied casually caressing Ciel's cheek gently. The young Earl's cheeks flared up immediately at Sebastian's touch. His cheeks turning as red as the strawberries he had consumed that morning. The young Earl's eyes widened in shock and then pulled back to hide his now beat red cheeks.

"Don't toy with me Sebastian…" much to Ciel's dismay his voice became a small squeak at his last words "… please". He sounded as if he were begging. He, the Earl of Phantomhive, was begging to a demon to be kind to him, how pathetic. He hated showing this side of him; even though he acted like an adult on numerous occasions the fact was that he was still a child. A child that deep down was still holding on to a past filled with misery and pain. There was nothing for him to look forward to any longer. He had lost everything yet still kept up his act day after day. Ciel mumbled something into his palms gently that Sebastian barely caught. _Damn demon_. "Ciel… please tell me what is causing you so much pain, you can not hide it from me I can clearly sense that you are distressed". This was not the Sebastian that Ciel had remembered so many years ago. This Sebastian was trying to comfort him, for whatever reason the Earl was confused as to why. Ciel paused in the middle of his thought to realize… he called him by his… name. That was rare and meant that Sebastian was not messing around, Sebastian wanted answers and would not stop pestering him until he recieved them.

Ciel sighed inwardly; for once he felt tears threatening to pour down his cheeks "you really want to know why?" Ciel heard his voice rise. "Its because I have no desire to live, I have lost everything and your just a reminder that I was desperate in my time of weakness and vulnerability, THAT I SOLD MY SOUL TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU WHO DOESN'T CARE FOR ME AT ALL, THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE HERE IS BECAUSE ALL YOU WANT IS MY SOUL!" Ciel panted slightly. He wasn't really mad as Sebastian at all, his pain was just coming off him in droves and now it was getting out of hand. He knew what it meant to accept Sebastian's proposition long ago. He knew what he was giving up. He began to pace violently avoiding the demon's crimson eyes. For all he knew, the demon was not only frowning at him but also looking at him in disgust. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt a few tears escape his eyes. Why was he being so weak so… emotional? Without any more words he stormed out of his office and immediately retreated to his bedroom and closed the door.

_Why me? Why did all this terrible stuff have to befall me?_ He slid down the doorframe. He didn't deserve all the misfortune that he had to endure. He didn't deserve to have to die at such a young age by… the one person he trusted most of all and still did. Was that why he was so upset? He was going to die by the hand of someone that he-. He paused to find what word would come after this but he just shook his head and slumped against the door. All the happiness in his world was taken from him. His aunt, his parents, even his own life would soon be taken. It was painful enough that he knew he had no one left. Sadly he stood up and brushed off his shorts. He felt awful. He slowly made his way to the mirror. His greyish blue locks were a mess from all the stampeding about in the study. His reflection was ghastly to say the least. His eyes had dark circles underneath them due to all the sleepless nights and his cobalt eye looked as if they had been pushed into his skull. He decided to take his eye patch off gently. He stood there staring at the mark in his eye, without it he would have no one, but he still had Sebastian. Ciel sighed knowing that he again had pushed the demon away. Ciel would not be surprised if the demon began to hate him. He hated himself for the many things he did.

_I do deserve it. I deserve everything that befalls me._

Ciel slowly made his way to his large king sized bed. The silky dark sheets looked welcoming from afar. He was tired, exhausted actually. He let his emotions get the best of him and drained his energy by doing so. He gently cuddled one of the nearby pillows and buried his head into it. He knew that going to sleep was a bad and unwelcoming idea but he could not help the fact his eyes were slowly closing. He slowly fell asleep after listening to the ticking of the clock in the corner. He fell into a deep sleep, his pained expression fading from his features.

_What is lost will never return_

* * *

I am really proud that I finally feel confident about my writing. I appreciate all the reviews and follows and will update soon. Thank you so much.

~Ciel


	2. Looming Bells

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I am planning on making this a multiple chapter since so many people have asked me for the story. This is the first story I have every written here on FanFiction so I hope you enjoy it. This is based on a drawing I did. Warning if you dont like the pairing CielXSebastian then this isn't a story for you. Hope you enjoy chapter 2. Feel free to write a review I was surprised that I got people to follow my little story. Thank you so much. _

* * *

Chapter 2: Looming Bells

_Ciel was standing on familiar ground. He looked down to see black and white tiles chipped at his feet. He knew where he was as his heart began to sink into his chest. Ciel's pace slowed as he noticed the all too familiar footsteps of his butler clacking on the tile floor beneath his feet. Ciel's genuine smile graced his features " Sebas-" before he was cut off. He paused and noticed that this was not the beloved butler that always woke him up in the morning or made delicious confections to satisfy his sweet tooth. No… this was not Sebastian at all this was... Ciel paused… a demon._

_This was a ludicrous thought to be sure but Ciel actually forgot sometimes that Sebastian was indeed a demon. This was wrong though. Sebastian did have his moments but he never felt so cold to Ciel. His very presence was making his small frame shake from the cold. Then he realized that this was not his butler at all._

_The young Earl began to step back "your not- get away from me". Much to the young Earl's surprise his voice sounded weak and laden with sorrow. His heart clenched as the demon appeared right in front of him, a fanged smirk gracing his now darker and malicious features._

_Ciel's heart stopped he could barely breathe. Sebastian had now pushed Ciel onto an all-familiar and horrifying spot. The cold stone bench that lay in the middle of the demon island made Ciel freeze. It was a place that was all to familiar. Tar black feathers that lay on the ground signified the many souls that had perished there. Not by multiple demons but by just one, **his**… Sebastian._

_His heartbeat was now pounding in his ears. It was too much and he closed his eyes tightly not wanting to open them ever again. He could barely breathe now, he was clenching the other side of the bench with extreme ferocity. He had done so before on the bridge after-. He paused in the middle of his thought " this is just a dream, you're not my Sebastian" he knew his body was shaking violently but he had no more energy to keep up his act. His pride was now gone and the only emotions that replaced it was pain, hope, and fear. He looked up to notice that the demon was licking his lips at him, which sent shivers up and down his spine. Sebastian had never looked at him the way he did now. It was… terrifying. His eyes snapped open even wider as a bell loomed in the background. That bell, ever since he returned into Sebastian's care and out of Trancy's (thank god), this place and that bell haunted his nightmares._

_Before he had no will to live and gladly would allow Sebastian to eat his soul without sheading a single tear. In fact he welcomed it. He had nothing left and once he completed his sought after revenge his purpose was fulfilled. Now, however, Ciel had feelings for Sebastian and he wanted to live, to be with Sebastian. It was true. That is what he wanted all along. He missed his demon. The demon that would take care of him and comfort him. Ciel dropped his head in defeat but this Sebastian wanted nothing to do with him. In fact he wanted the small boy dead. He now felt the demon's breath on his ear " young master, are you listening to me?". Ciel just shook his head. He so desperately wanted to return to his king sized bed in the manor._

_Sebastian grabbed Ciel's chin tightly forcing two mismatched eyes to stare back at him. The young Earl pulled away quickly, pain festering in a now deeper wound "you are not **my** Sebastian" he repeated angrily " get away from me, its just a dream!"._

_The demon smirked in satisfaction "and how do you know that your little fantasy that I could possibly love you is not the dream, young master?". Ciel's eyes filled with pain and then were replaced with confidence "I know Sebastian better than anyone and he is not as cruel as you are!" he spat venomously. Ciel heard a laugh that made is skin crawl "is that so? If I remember correctly weren't you the one who scolded me for being uncaring and cruel this very afternoon?". Ciel's heart sank even lower in his chest._

_How did this version of Sebastian know this? Oh course it was his subconscious trying to make himself feel guilty for the actions that transpired before he fell asleep but this was cruel. His own mind was betraying him. Creating a version of Sebastian that hated him to no end. Maybe that's the way Sebastian did actually feel about him._

_The crimson eyed demon's smirk widened "believe what you will young master but... This is the reality... this is your reality". He tore Ciel's eye patch off forcefully "if this is a dream as you so claim then why can you feel pain?" Sebastian had brought Ciel's fingertip up to his now demon fangs and left a rather deep gash in the porcelain skin. The young Earl held back the pain but let a small whimper escape his parted lips._

_Anger was now at its boiling point and Ciel could not stand it any longer. His fear was gone and was replaced by pure hatred, which made the false version of Sebastian look pleased. He balled his fists at his sides and sent the nightmare Sebastian glaring hateful mismatched eyes "how dare you take his voice and appearance!" His eyebrows were now furrowed and his teeth were gnashing together. He almost screamed the next words his emotions boiling to the top "you are not my Sebastian!" He knew had repeated this countless times but it gave him a small amount of comfort that Sebastian would wake him up at any moment and return him to reality._

_A gasp escaped his lips as the now all too amused replica of his beloved butler was smirking, their faces only centimeters apart "wrong young master… this is your reality… Why would I love and care about someone like you, a pathetic human?"_

_His eyes were now shut tightly at the words, it was too painful and he was not going to open them again. He heard the bell ring louder and a crow began to squawk overhead. The now emotionally weakened Earl began to repeat in his head over and over again. This is not my reality, that is not my Sebastian, none of it's real, wake up… wake up! Ciel was now holding back tears still repeating the same words as before._

_Ciel's eyes opened slowly, his vision blurred for a moment. He looked at the floor, checkered, black and white tile, the same. He heard footsteps, a familiar sound. It was happening again the whole nightmare was happening again but why then did the Sebastian he had closed his eyes on earlier feel so close to him still? Just as he looked up he realized that Sebastian was walking toward him and the Sebastian that had been so close to him before was gone. He clenched the bench even tighter now and closed his eyes in pain, not again please not again! Ciel's heart began to sink into his chest, he wanted to explain his feelings but it was too late for that now. Ciel dropped his head waiting again to hear the nightmare pour out his feelings to an already broken and depressed Ciel. His monotone expressionless face began to crumble. He tried to put it up before Sebastian came to him but to no avail. Tears began to pour down his cheeks. He no longer felt he could control his body as he wiped his tears away._

_The foot steps stopped and his butler's smooth voice asked in concern "Young master are you alright?" he walked to the bench where his young master was sitting. Ciel was not going to fight with this terribly painful version of Sebastian again and decided that he would just give in. There was nothing he could do in the first place. Ciel barley replied, "Before I go... May I ask one last thing of you?" he said softly and sadly. Sebastian looked at him sadly and kneeled down to his level "young master I am not-" he was cut short by Ciel's tears and a soft voice "please..." He couldn't help it anymore it was so painful, before he barely cared about anything anymore but now his heart was being torn, the only person he had cared about, who he loved was going to end his life. Ciel didn't know what to do as his butler stroked his hair._

_Sebastian's heart was being pulled. He felt strongly about his young master. He himself was hurting the poor boy. He knew Ciel hadn't realized that he had watched everything from afar. When he saw Ciel tossing and turning in bed he had no choice. The boy was crying in his sleep and calling his name as he usually had but this time he did not wake up. It was very rare for him to reveal another of his abilities to Ciel but he had no choice. He entered the nightmare that plagued his young master and was horrified by what he saw. A version of him treating his master cruelly making the poor boy cry and yell at the figment that was created to look like him. He had strong feelings for Ciel but never dared to show it. He was afraid the Ciel would laugh at him or call him weak. He feared rejection. He couldn't stand seeing his precious master in such a condition._

_Sebastian replied quietly "yes young master, what would you like?"_

_Ciel looked up his cobalt and marked eye looking into the demon's crimson gaze. He urged his demon closer to him and gently put his hands on his cheek and gently set his lips on his. Ciel pulled back, cheeks pink before looking away slightly. "I...I am sorry it's..." He paused as his face was lifted up to Sebastian's slowly. Ciel's heart tore it hadn't even affected the demon._

_His eyes widened for a moment Ciel had not only shown emotion but he had showed him how he truly felt. This was rare and he wanted to savor the moment but Ciel still thought of him as a cruel unrelenting evil creature due to his previous encounter with a figment version of himself. Sebastian looked at his young master with glowing irises and leaned forward, he could see the pain and fear on the young boy's face as his lips brushed against his He hated playing this part but he also did not want Ciel to know that he had invaded his personal space. Not to mention the fact as soon as he returned the young Earl to reality that he would surely get a slap across the face if he found out._

_Ciel's eyes closed a few small tears running down his soft pink cheeks "don't do this... Please" Ciel couldn't take it anymore he cried softly as he said the words with quivering lips._

_Sebastian wiped his tears away with a heavy heart "just relax young master, its alright"._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter two I will be publishing the third one soon :D.

~Ciel


	3. Sickly Sweet

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I am planning on making this a multiple chapter since so many people have asked me for the story. This is the first story I have every written here on FanFiction so I hope you enjoy it. Th__is is based on a drawing I did. Warning if you dont like the pairing CielXSebastian then this isn't a story for you. Hope you enjoy chapter 3. Feel free to write a review I was surprised that I got people to follow my little story. Thank you so much._

* * *

Chapter 3: Sickly Sweet

Ciel sat up in bed, sweat pouring down his face. He met Sebastian's crimson gaze and shuddered slightly. His mind was still racing to the point where he was starting to feel dizzy. He was still staring into Sebastian's eyes. They were like never ending pools of blood and he was swimming in them. Swirling round and round suffocating under his stare.

"Young master?" Sebastian noticed that Ciel was staring into his eyes and he couldn't look away. He asked softly "Ciel?"

Ciel gasped and scooted back slightly. He was… terrified. His mismatched eyes filled with pain and fear "don't… come near me". He had started to shake and he couldn't help it. He endured so much pain in his nightmare he began to second-guess himself. The horrifying dream he had was now affecting him in real life. _Maybe the Sebastian that I saw in my nightmare was the true Sebastian._ _The Sebastian that Ciel feared was what he truly was. Maybe Ciel didn't really know Sebastian at all. Maybe just maybe… no… he refused believe it._

He shook his head sadly as his body relaxed, slumping almost "Sebastian… I am sorry".

"Ciel there is no need to apologize, just relax young master, its alright" He gently moved a little closer to the young Earl.

Ciel's eyes widened in shock, his mismatched eyes as wide as humanly possible "wh…. what did you just say". _Had Sebastian heard or seen what my nightmare was. _Ciel began to feel sick "Sebastian answer me!". His mismatched eyes were staring deeply into Sebastian's crimson eyes.

"Ciel please listen to me" He replied softly his voice filled with concern. "I wanted to find the source of your nightmares, I apologize for my actions" his smooth velvety voice was like a drug to Ciel's ears.

"No Sebastian it is fine I am glad you did so," Ciel said quietly avoiding eye contact with the demon. _I am glad you care about me. I am glad you actually…care_. Ciel closed his eyes slowly "which also means that you saw everything, correct?" In reality Ciel cared deeply if Sebastian saw the figment that his own mind had created. The demon probably thought that Ciel thought of him as a monster.

Sebastian replied a soft "yes".

"Sebastian I am sorry I don't… I don't see you like that I don't… please… please believe m-" He gasped lightly. He can't see me this weak. _He can't but… it was too late for that. _Much to Ciel's surprise Sebastian was leaning closer to him. "S…Sebastian?" Ciel replied shock, what was going on?

Sebastian blinked for a moment and slowly pulled back "my apologies young master".

"Sebastian stop that," the young earl snapped for a moment. "You don't need to apologize all the time and call me by my name… when your not in your role" Ciel shifted on his bed and looked at his hands. The young boy stuttered slightly "Sebastian what's my purpose?"

The demon blinked in utter shock. His young master, no matter how vulnerable, would never have asked him such a personal question. Judging by Ciel's countenance he noticed the young Earl was painfully looking down. He sighed softly "Ciel your purpose is to be with me" he heard Ciel gasp. He couldn't help but smile"I am serious Ciel.

His eyes widened in shock "I… I thought you hated me… I thought you thought I deserved everything that happened to me?"

Sebastian took a small breath and held Ciel in his arms "Why would I think that?" Ciel closed his eyes and gently curled against his butler's chest. Ciel never answered his question but he continued anyway "Ciel nothing that happened to you was deserved, you have experienced misfortune beyond the point that you should have, and you deserve to be happy." _I wish I could make you happy. _He noticed at that very moment that he was crying. "Ciel please don't cry there is no need" He held Ciel a little tighter.

"I am happy not sad you idiot" he replied softly.

He leaned his head against Ciel's and chuckled "Of course how silly of me".

Ciel smiled back gently "indeed".

_This is going to be a long night_

* * *

_Here is chapter 3. Sorry its so short I am making you beg for more XD. Let me know if you want it to continue C:_

_~Ciel_


	4. Let the Game Begin

___Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I am planning on making this a multiple chapter since so many people have asked me for the story. This is the first story I have every written here on FanFiction so I hope you enjoy it. This is based on a drawing I did. Warning if you dont like the pairing CielXSebastian then this isn't a story for you. Hope you enjoy chapter 4. Feel free to write a review I was surprised that I got people to follow my little story. Thank you so much. There is a little Yaoi fluff in this chapter just as a small warning if you aren't into that kind of a thing. Anyway enjoy C: _

* * *

___Chapter 4: Let the Game Begin_

_What is once lost will never return…?_

Ciel opened his eyes slightly and groaned, rarely had he ever managed to wake himself up but he was well rested for once. His vision was slightly blurry and he saw doubles of his ornate mahogany nightstand. He shook is head slowly from side to side to clear away the odd vision problem, his greyish blue bangs falling in front of his face. He never really liked his hair color all that much since it reminded him so much of his deceased father. The only thing he did like about it was the fact that it made him look a little older and that it was in fact unique. Besides, he thought to himself, _Sebastian loves it as well_. A light rosy blush crept up into his cheeks.

"Good morning Ciel" Sebastian hummed slightly; clearly awake the entire time Ciel was staring off into space.

The young Earl almost jumped slightly when he was pulled closer to his butler, now lover, _damn that was a weird thought_. Ciel gave in almost immediately. Although he was not fond of being "cuddled" he believed that was the correct term, he couldn't resist the comfort that Sebastian's proximity gave him. He felt warm and protected. For once in his very unfortunate circumstance he felt happy and it clearly showed. He pushed his pride down when they were alone just so Ciel was himself, which he noticed on more than one occasion made the demon smile genuinely back. Ciel mustered a small good morning in return and closed his eyes. His cheeks darkened exponentially as the demon brushed his lips against the skin of Ciel's neck. It felt good to say the least but the feeling of affection especially physical affection was alien to him at best. "Sebastian what if someone comes in and sees you?" Ciel asked lightly. He heard a chuckle from behind him.

"There is no need to worry about a situation like that" he smiled gently pulling Ciel even closer against him. "No one comes in here this early in the morning except myself" he chuckled again "or is my young master becoming paranoid?"

Ciel scoffed lightly "I don't think so demon" a folded his arms slightly in irritation "…and stop chuckling I am not a cute little puppy or something!".

"I beg to differ Ciel although you remind me much more of a kitten then a revolting hound" he smiled slightly. It was true most of Ciel's habits tended to verge on the characteristics of a small kitten. He slept in late and hated to be bothered before a certain time in the morning. Sometimes Sebastian could have sworn that Ciel indeed had small cat ears nuzzled in those grayish blue locks, perking when the word dessert was mentioned. It made him smile just a little bit wider. The largest characteristic that had been revealed to him this morning as well as last night was the fact that Ciel only wanted affection on his own time he would push it away if he didn't want it. _Just like a little kitten_ he mused.

"Stop comparing me to a stupid cat, Sebastian" Ciel spat slightly. He didn't like to be referred to as the demon's object of previous affection, he was better then a damn cat. He really didn't mind it that much but he was still the Earl of Phantomhive and had to continue to be so until, well Ciel didn't really know at this point. Realization hit Ciel as if he were smacked in the face with a blunt object. _Were there consequences to all this? Were there going to be consequences for both him and Sebastian? There had to be some sort of law in Hell about something like this. From the way that Sebastian talked to him last night it sounded as if it was an extremely rare circumstance. Surly there would be some sort of punishment? Maybe even… Lucifer himself would have a hand in punishing Sebastian. _He shuddered slightly he didn't want to even meet the king of Hell, **ever**. He didn't want to get Sebastian in trouble for not taking what was rightfully his and he, in fact, had two chances to do so. One when he completed his revenge and the second when he had killed Alois Trancy.

"Ciel what's wrong? Sebastian had now turned the boy to face him after he felt a chill shake his small frame.

He paused for a moment and took a deep breath "I was just… thinking about what kind of consequences there would be for your actions…" much to Ciel's surprise and slight irritation, Sebastian started hysterically laughing. "What is so funny!?" This is not a joke what if…." As if he were reading his mind Sebastian clearly stated "there is no need to worry about it young master I assure you and, no, Lucifer will not come after us." Ciel was speechless and clearly disgruntled by the demons reply "but how do you know that… this could be serious".

Sebastian chuckled lightly and whispered into Ciel's ear which made his cheeks light up like red Christmas lights "because you-" much to Sebastian's irritation, he hadn't sensed someone approaching the door. He was too focused on Ciel to even realize. "I apologize young master I need to attend to the visitor at the door" he sighed slightly, quickly putting on his butler attire.

Ciel watched quietly as he slipped on the gloves that now covered their contract mark on his hand. He really didn't want Sebastian to leave at all but he knew that it was important that he still did his duties just as he did before. He sighed softly and slumped back into the pillows. The young Earl stared at the ceiling for a long time, so much had changed within a period of a few days. Positive changes but still change. He was a creature of habit and this new "contract" that they formed between them caught Ciel off guard. He was having a difficult time retaining his composure at times. He pushed the thoughts away as he heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Young master, Lady Elizabeth is downstairs and I think it best that you accompany her" he replied formally.

"Must she always come unannounced?" Ciel sighed in irritation. That was the fifth time in the last two weeks.

Sebastian smirked slightly "She is your fiancée, my lord". This remark received glaring daggers from young boys eyes "I only state the truth, my lord".

This drove Ciel crazy. Sebastian was purposely reminding him that he belonged to him and no one else and made a conscious effort to say _my lord_ as seductively as possible. He sighed slightly "very well". He too could play at this game. He was unsure if Sebastian could become jealous, nonetheless this was going to be a game he would not lose, he smirked slightly.

Needless to say the fact that Sebastian was dressing him now was… awkward to say the least. He knew the demon's fingertips were lingering longer than usual on his sensitive skin. This made Ciel's cheeks turn pink and it was hard to hide it, which made the situation even worse.

After adjusting his blue suit and making his way down the stairs to the dinning room he turned the corner to find Lizzy coming at him at full speed, her blonde curls bouncing as she ran.

"CIEL!" she yelled from across the room and embraced her little Earl tightly. He was so cute in his blue suit. She paused and noticed that Ciel was actually hugging her back, which made her flush lightly "Ciel do you love my dress? Isn't it adorable?" She was now bouncing around like some kind of human kangaroo.

"Its very pretty on you, Elizabeth" he smiled gently and kissed her hand. Ciel could tell that in the corner of his eye Sebastian flinched lightly. _So he was jealous... this was going to be fun_.

"Oh Ciel, I have told you a million times to call me Lizzy" she smiled warmly still excited about the young Earl's embrace, he rarely did so and when he did she couldn't help but flush.

"I hardly think that you have told me a million times Lizzy" he smiled again as he led her out through garden door. He turned on his heel for a moment "oh, Sebastian make me and Lizzy some tea and a sweet, cake preferably" he smirked before turning on his heel yet again and headed out to the garden.

Much to Sebastian's surprise he felt his eyebrow twitch. He did not like the fact that Lady Elizabeth was able to touch Ciel so casually. If his young master were not engaged to said frilly lady he would have-. He watched Ciel smirk and order him to make some tea and some kind of cake. _Ah so this is what he is doing._ "Well young master two can play at this game" he smirked lightly and returned to the kitchen.

_Let the game begin_

* * *

_Not to worry dear readers. Even though I do ditest Alois Trancy and as I wrote he died, well, he will be coming back and will be explained later. I am not a fan of Trancy if you havent noticed already. Also I do not kill characters in my stories. Rarely anyway so you dont have to worry about that. C: _

_~Ciel_


	5. Checkmate

___Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I am planning on making this a multiple chapter since so many people have asked me for the story. This is the first story I have every written here on FanFiction so I hope you enjoy it. This is based on a drawing I did. Warning if you dont like the pairing CielXSebastian then this isn't a story for you. . Feel free to write a review I was surprised that I got people to follow my little story. Thank you so much. I am still writing because of all of you. _

* * *

Chapter 5: Checkmate

Turing on his heels Ciel noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sebastian was in fact smirking in his direction. It was obvious that at this point the demon wanted to win the game that Ciel had so quickly set in front of him. He would not lose and it was clear that Sebastian would do anything to win especially since they were so close as of late. Smirking inwardly Ciel led Lizzy to her chair besides his own. He never used to enjoy the garden and the white roses that lined the pathways. To most individuals it was beautiful but to Ciel it only brought back memories and meaning. It was in fact a white rose that the demon had so graciously placed in his suit pocket the night before the Tracy butler, fairy was more like it, had stolen his soul from its rightful owner. _Damn fairy princess butler… spider no good revolting son of a-._

"Ciel are you even listening to me?" Lizzy was leaning closer with a pout of disappointment written all over her face.

"Something about your hair right?" Ciel replied trying to get himself out of his thoughts. He had mastered the art of ignoring Lizzy at times and was able to recover quickly even when his attention slipped. "I'm sorry Lizzy I was just thinking about how lovely you look in that dress" the young Earl smiled in a gentlemanly fashion, which in turn made his fiancée blush. He smirked inwardly he had yet again avoided an argument with Lizzy who was now so flustered she could hardly speak.

"Uh…umm thank you Ciel" she replied quietly looking at the ground.

Sebastian glowered slightly at the interaction. His young master was clearly doing this all on purpose; nonetheless he must stay as professional as demonly possible. He chuckled at the last part. _Well-played young master now it's my turn_. Making sure not to give the young boy any eye contact, he quickly made his way toward the table and gently set down the treat right in front of the two nobles. He had to retain his composure when he saw Ciel's reaction. It was a double chocolate devils food cake with strawberries circling the top as a garnish. _A dessert_, the demon mused, _that is not only the young master favorite but also irresistible_. "Is this to your liking young master?" Sebastian flashed his signature smirk at the young boy who was now trying hard not to drool at the perfectly executed confection in front of him.

_Damn that demon. Making my favorite dessert and not letting me have it till after tea_. Ciel smiled gently, a fake smile to be sure "this will do, Sebastian".

The demon bowed in false appreciation and made his way to the tea set. He picked up a rather ornate teacup with a light blue design with silver around its rim. It also had a clear design of a white rose on it along with more silver inlaid designs. The teapot also matched the same designs but more elaborately. Sebastian made his way over to the young Earl and gingerly poured his tea like he always had so many times before.

Ciel wasn't paying much attention and just stared at the cake until he watched Sebastian, a demon that never messed up anything, accidently, spill tea all over Lizzy's new dress. He felt his left eye twitch for a moment. _Sebastian just… accidently… spilled TEA!_ _No he definitely did not accidently do anything… he had done it on purpose. Damn that DEMON! I am not going to lose this game. Oh but I have something better up my sleeve just you wait. _"Lizzy I apologize for my servant's inexcusable accident" he smiled gently.

"My Lady I apologize for my actions I seemed to have tripped over the young master's chair" Sebastian lied flawlessly. He could not lie to Ciel of course, that was against their contract, but he could lie to others and he took the opportunity to do so.

"Its alright Sebastian I will just… umm go change" She replied warmly, facing Sebastian. "I just have this adorable blue dress I wanted to show you anyway! You will love it since I know blue is your favorite color Ciellll!" She jumped up excitedly and ran upstairs.

Once Ciel had heard the clacking of her heels descend up the staircase he turned and was met by a mischievous crimson stare as well as an all too familiar smirk. Ciel's eyes narrowed slightly "you most certainly did not trip". He heard Sebastian chuckle evilly. It was a chuckle that could be narrowed down to one word, trouble.

Sebastian smirked in turn "of course not young master, only Mey-rin is prone to tripping related accidents in this household". He purred softly into Ciel's ear" and of course I am a demon after all, not capable of human error". He stood up slowly and returned to his usual fake smile.

_Checkmate, Young Master_.

"You didn't have to ruin Lady Elizabeth's dress, demon" Ciel scowled slightly.

He returned to Ciel's level and grasped his chin gently to look him in the eye "Just because I am not allowed to show my affections during the time a guest is present, does not mean that I am going to watch the girl hang all over you like she owns you". He frowned slightly "I do not like it". He gently ran his fingertips along Ciel's jaw, causing the boy to shudder slightly at the touch "after all, Ciel, you belong to me… and no one else". He gently let Ciel's chin go and straightened up to his usual formal position and waited for his young master to respond, again a fake smile plastered across the demon's face.

Ciel scoffed lightly and glared "I know that, I have known that for nearly 5 years, now stop acting like some jealous school girl". Ciel looked up to see Lizzy coming down the stairs bouncing excitedly in her new dress. _Why does she have to have so many bows and frills?_ Though he was quite fashion forward at his age he did not understand the need to slap frills and things on dresses like the one Lizzy was wearing. _I will never understand it_. Nonetheless he smiled gently and led her back to her chair. "Lizzy I again want to apologize for earlier" he smiled slightly, acting the, I care about every minute something tiresome happens because we are engaged, act.

"Its alright Ciel, people always make mistakes, its alright" she smiled cutely. To her utter shock Ciel started… laughing? Hysterically too. Even Sebastian looked at Ciel with an awestruck face. She had never heard him laugh before it was so adorable she just wanted to scoop him up and hold him in her arms. _I wish he did things like this more often_.

Ciel couldn't help it. The one word in Lizzy's sentence was driving him mad, Human. It was hysterical. Here he had three servants who even suspected that Sebastian had inhuman capabilities and Lizzy was naive enough to not even question it. It was hilarious. Even though at times he too forgot that Sebastian was a demon he couldn't help but laugh at how incredibly dimwitted everyone was around him. Even other nobles failed in comparison to his intelligence at times. He could easily have them eating right out of his hands in a matter of seconds. He was laughing so hard now tears were coming to his eyes. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. He wiped the tears away and relaxed to see a confused flushing Lizzy and an agape mouthed Sebastian that was clearly confused by the turn of events.

"Ciel" Lizzy said softly "your eye patch is wet, maybe you should change it" she was now fiddling with her dress.

"Hum? Oh no need Lizzy its all right I will just take it off" He saw in the corner of his eye the sheer horror that was now flooding Sebastian's eyes. The demon was clearly glaring and giving him a, what in the Hell do you think your doing, look.

"Ciel I don't want to see what happened to your eye… its alright I will wait here" She did not want to see the pain that Ciel had to endure nearly five years ago at the age of ten.

Ciel smiled, another fake smile of course, "You think my right eye is gone Elizabeth?" Sebastian, he noticed was doing his best not to fidget. He watched her graciously nod her head and look down. "Not to worry that's not the case, my right eye is still there, would you like to see?" He noticed that his plan was working and Sebastian was truly awestruck and terrified.

_Surely, the young master would not reveal the contract between us… _

Sebastian for once, to Ciel's amusement, was panicked. He saw Lizzy nod. He took off his eye patch and set it on the table gently near the untouched silverware and heard Lizzy gasp and Sebastian inhale a breath as he gingerly sipped his tea. He smirked inwardly.

_Checkmate, Sebastian_

* * *

_Well well that was quite a shocker. Not to worry you will find out everything in chapter 6. Make sure to leave a review and feel free to contact me._

_~ Ciel_


	6. Ever Again

___Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I am planning on making this story be very long, with many twists and turns. This is the first story I have every written here on FanFiction so I hope you enjoy it. This is based on a drawing I did, if you want to see said drawing it is used as the image for this fic. Warning if you dont like the pairing CielXSebastian then this isn't a story for you. . Feel free to write a review I was surprised that I got people to follow my little story. Thank you so much. I am still writing because of all of you. I have never been so complemented in my life._

* * *

Chapter 6: Even Again

Ciel sat quietly; it was clear by his demon's expression that he was confused and what looked like, worried. Lizzy on the other side of the table had squealed in excitement and wrapped her arms around the Earl.

"Ciel your eyes are the most beautiful blue I have ever seen!" She squealed again clasping her hands together.

Ciel gently brushed an annoying frill out of his face and causally smiled "I would have informed you of this much sooner, Elizabeth, but I have my reasons". He was still looking out of the corner of his eye and saw a concerned and angry Sebastian frowning at him. _He hasn't done that in a while_. It took him a few moments of hearing the clock, near the entrance to the garden doors, tick on, before speaking again "Lizzy it is getting late perhaps you should head home, I have much work to do".

She pouted in disappointment, her fiancée was so stubborn and barely let her see him as is "but Ciel!" she whined.

Sebastian watched the interaction between the two nobles and frowned. How had the young master broken their contract? Surely he wouldn't have betrayed him. He knew Ciel loved to play mind games to get people to eat out of his hands on more than one occasion but this was serious. Ciel was his and he wasn't happy that the boy suddenly had two cobalt eyes. He paused for a moment as his frown faded. He had forgotten what Ciel looked like without the contract symbol that had been so brutally placed in his eye. Before, in all honesty, he didn't care when he heard the young Earl's screams as he branded it into his eye. Now, however, was different the screams haunted him when he closed his eyes. Even though demons did not require sleep, Sebastian had taken to the habit of sleeping side by side with the young boy to prevent the night terrors that plagued him in the middle of the night_. Young master do you not want to be mine?_ Sebastian had to prevent himself from shaking his head. Demons did not have these kinds of feelings. They cared about one thing and one thing only, a meal. He sighed internally. _I will ask Ciel about this later after Lady Elizabeth has returned home_. Much to Sebastian's surprise Ciel was staring at him with a look of confusion and apprehension in his eyes. "I apologize young master I was… thinking" It was true he was thinking and his demonic senses had been dulled, usually he was able to keep his attention and still think but this time he had messed up. He chuckled slightly at the word, a word that he never thought he would utter or think about.

Ciel was now staring at Sebastian in confusion and when his crimson gaze finally met Ciel's he raised an eyebrow "Do see Lady Elizabeth to the door, I will be in the kitchen". Ciel gently stood up and placed his hand on top of Lizzy's, took it in his own, the Phantomhive ring shining proudly on his finger, and kissed it gently. He watched Elizabeth flush gently and smiled, another signature fake smile "It was nice meeting with you again Lizzy". With that he turned on his heels and headed to the kitchen, gently swinging it open and stepping inside. Once inside the spotless room, he smirked "I win Sebastian".

Anger was now reaching its boiling point in Sebastian's self conscious, not only had the young Earl bested him with what he hoped was a joke, but also had purposely tried to piss him off. Nonetheless he had to take care of the task at hand and gently smiled to Elizabeth and gently led her to the door. _Perhaps I can-_ no the young master would not be pleased if he found Elizabeth dead outside the door. He restrained himself from reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out the silverware he had killed numerous criminals with and continued to smile. After she had gone he closed the door gently. He appeared in the kitchen and surveyed the room, while he was leading Elizabeth to the door the young master had cut himself a piece of chocolate cake and was sitting on the counter top. He seemed to have his eyes closed and was swinging his legs slightly while eating the delicious dessert.

For a moment Sebastian completely disregarded what had happened earlier and just stared at Ciel as he enjoyed his dessert. His young master was so adorable when he wasn't ranting and raving or keeping close to his act. When the wall came down Ciel was just a normal kid who loved to play games and loved his sweets. Yes, Ciel's game made the world his entire board with millions of pawns to discard but he was still his prideful little Earl. "It seems that you have won, young master, I expect nothing less from the Earl of Phantomhive" he replied softly bowing. How could he be angry with Ciel, the fact was that he couldn't although he did want to know about the strange happenings from earlier.

Ciel looked up and set the plate on the counter and looked at the flawless marble floors "I'm sorry, Sebastian". For some reason at the moment in time all he wanted to do was win but now it was _what… guilt?_ He noticed that Sebastian had been upset earlier and he didn't want to have the demon angry with him. _I should explain everything as soon as possible_. The demon had just given him back his hope and his happiness and he didn't want to jeopardize it. "Please don't be mad with me" he replied quietly still staring into his reflection in the marble floors.

"Ciel…" He paused he wanted to say the perfect words for the situation and it was clear on Ciel's face that he was afraid that he was mad with him. "Ciel, I am not mad at you at all I am just a little confused…do you mind enlightening me on the situation?" he smiled gently placing his finger under Ciel's chin and turning his face to look at him. He watched Ciel nod gently. Letting his young master's cheeks darken slightly Sebastian leaned against the nearby sink and crossed his arms waiting for the boy's explanation.

"A few years ago my eyes were bugging me because my eye patch isn't really needed, its only for cosmetic purposes, so I asked Undertaker if there was a way to make my right eye blue again so I wouldn't have to wear it" Ciel watched Sebastian intently as he re cited his story just as he remembered it. "He told me that it wasn't possible at that time but I received a box yesterday with a note from Undertaker claiming that he finally found a way". He sighed softly "So I decided to try them today, I'm sorry I should have told you this morning when you came back to dress me but I didn't think that it would be a problem, but you seemed so… angry". _Please forgive me_.

He noticed that tears were threatening to form in his cobalt eyes "Ciel I am not angry with you, it's alright". He gave the boy a reassuring smile "You should have told me that your eye patch was causing you vision problems before now, I could have assisted in the shinigami's search". He held Ciel close to him for a moment "now why don't you explain to me how it works".

"It's a demon technology apparently, I guess it's the same when you change your eye color, Undertaker called it a contact lens" Ciel sat on the counter flushing, he was used to Sebastian being close but not this close. "I decided to use it since I was seeing doubles in the morning" He smiled gently "I hope that's alright?"

Sebastian laughed lightly; Ciel was acting like a child asking for permission. It was very much against his character but it seemed that this was a natural occurrence as of late. _He is_ _so cute when he lets his façade fall_.

"Sebastian, are you alright?" Ciel asked wordily. Sure, even his own emotions seemed to be at bay now a days but Ciel couldn't help but wonder what was happening to Sebastian. "You have been acting odd these last couple of days, I am worried" he stared into his demon's crimson eyes looking intently for a reaction.

"I could say the same about you young master" he smiled gently. He noticed that Ciel was not amused by his response and had that determined look in his eye.

"Sebastian you aren't yourself… you are acting human" Ciel sat playing with his fingers never wavering under the demon's gaze. "It worries me very much" he replied softly returning his eyes to the marble floor of the kitchen.

"Young master then that would mean that we could be together, wouldn't that make you happy?" He looked at the young Earl sadly; perhaps he had misinterpreted Ciel's desires. He notices Ciel's eyes were now wide, he had snapped.

"Why would you-… Sebastian I love you the way you are!" he froze on the counter. _Did I just say you… love…and I all in the same sentence!? _He shook his head are you telling me that by not eating my soul even though we are contracted, that you become… HUMAN!?" Ciel was in panic now; he didn't want anyone else by his side but Sebastian, but not like this.

He smiled gently and nuzzled his young master's hair causing his grayish blue locks to become messy "Yes, if a demon has no will to consume the soul that he has been longing for then they will become mortal, or human" much to his surprise Ciel was staring at him angrily.

"Are you stupid, Sebastian?" he growled slightly. "You can't become human, I don't want you to, eat my soul then, I wont let you give up your immortality for" he paused. "For someone like me" he replied softly anger now no longer present in his eyes.

"And why not?" he held Ciel's hand gently. _I thought you would be happy about this_.

"There has to be another way, please…" His cobalt eyes began to fill with tears before he took out his contact and set it in a case so he could look at Sebastian was his mismatched eyes.

He sighed softly, he thought Ciel would be over joyed by the news but even he didn't know how Ciel would react at times "There is Ciel but I… don't think you will like it and I am not at liberty to discuss it with you" he watched Ciel's features falter.

"I can just order you to" he replied confidently.

"Actually Young master you can not, not this time, it goes beyond what humans are allowed to know" he sighed softly.

"I see but can I ask a few questions" he picked up another piece of cake and looked around for a fork" he flushed in surprise when Sebastian held out a fork in front of him. He gently took the eating utensil and began to stuff his face with cake.

"I suppose" he had always loved Ciel's curious nature but this time was a little different.

"Alright… will you stay by my side, will you eat my soul, are there consequences to this, will I still have my memory and is there a price I have to pay because of it? He felt kind of stupid for bombarding Sebastian with a list of obnoxious questions but he couldn't help it.

He blinked in slight surprise but smiled anyway "My young master that is quite a lot for questions for me to answer, he smirked lightly.

"Just answer them Sebastian" he sighed softly waiting for his answer as he continued to eat his second piece of cake.

He chuckled lightly "very well young master, yes, yes, no, yes, and unfortunately I can not say" he smiled gently "I would not let you choose something that would harm you".

Ciel nodded "alright then I will take it".

Not much to Sebastian's surprise at all, he knew Ciel would say yes. "Very well Ciel, you will no longer dwell on this subject for my sake, is that acceptable?" he smiled and gently and wiped some chocolate cake from Ciel's lower lip.

Ciel nodded gently not saying a word before he yawned gently.

Smiling at the young boy's reaction he gently picked up the young Phantomhive and brought the boy up the steps and rested him on the black and blue silk sheets of his king sized bed. It was clear in Ciel's eyes that he was tired. He gently pulled Ciel against him and whispered sweet dreams into his ear softly.

_You wont have to worry about anything ever again_

* * *

_Alright so that was the end of chapter 6 and there is much more to come. I will try and add a new chapter as much as I can but unfortunately my first day of school will be starting on Thursday. As long as I keep receiving messages from viewers I will keep writing. I am also working on another Kuroshitsuji fan fic called Stranded on the Other Side. I Hope to get a couple chapters of that up as well soon. _

_~Ciel_


	7. Fate?

___Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I am planning on making this story be very long, with many twists and turns. This is the first story I have every written here on FanFiction so I hope you enjoy it. Warning if you dont like the pairing CielXSebastian then this isn't a story for you. . Feel free to write a review I was surprised that I got people to follow my little story. Thank you so much. I am still writing because of all of you. I have never been so complemented in my life. I will be updating every weekend and whenever I can since I am back in school. _

* * *

Chapter 7: Fate?

Cobalt eyes stared into the darkness. Ciel had woken up about an hour ago although it was near impossible to be sure when exactly. He blinked slowly, before the darkness was one of the things that made him scared or uncomfortable. It would have been the same feeling except for the feeling of Sebastian's presence at his back. The demon held him gently in his arms and had his back pressed up against his chest. Normally Ciel would have tried to put some space between the two but in all honesty he didn't want to. He fit… perfectly against Sebastian. _That's a weird thought_. The one attribute that he hated about his physical appearance was always his height but now it seemed that it made him cozy. _I probably shouldn't be thinking these things_. Ciel flushed he knew he wasn't supposed to feel this way but he had never felt anything so comforting. He didn't want to lose it_. I will work on my attitude_. He never thought he would say that in a million years. He felt Sebastian nuzzle his bluish grey locks gently as arms tightened gently around the young Earl's waist.

"Sebastian?" Ciel wanted to turn around and face those blood red eyes but he could barely move.

"Yes Ciel?" He hummed into his ear making the young Earl shiver lightly.

"I…never mind" Ciel replied closing his eyes. A bright red flush crept up onto his cheeks when he opened his eyes again to be met with glowing cat like eyes. He sucked in a small breath. He was not used to Sebastian being so relaxed around him. Before he probably would a have jumped off the bed and fell to the ground. _Well before he could catch me that is_.

"Ciel what is it?" he looked at the boy with concern. He didn't like when Ciel would purposely avert a question and disregard the concern that was filling inside him. "Ciel please" he stared into the cobalt eyes under him.

"I don't understand why you love me, why you would even think of giving up something you worked so hard to obtain" he didn't want to look up into Sebastian's questioning eyes. He didn't want to even present the question to him but it was on his mind, plaguing his thoughts with doubts and concerns.

"Ciel you changed me and you made me want to protect you at all costs, to keep you safe and happy" he replied softly brushing his lips against the young Earl's cheek. "You made me feel like for once in my eternity that there was something that I needed in my dismal life" he replied softly running his fingertips up Ciel's back.

"Sebastian…I… thank you" he replied letting a small mewl escape his lips. He didn't expect ever in his miserable life that he would be held like the way he was held now. Sebastian's presence made it easier for him to relax and be himself. He felt the heat rising just from the demon's propensity as the demon turned Ciel to face him. Sebastian was now running his fingers and lips along his neck and collarbone, which made Ciel shiver for a moment. "S…Sebastian… is… is this… alright?" the young boy stuttered closing his eyes. He could feel the warm breath of the demon swirl around his neck lightly.

Sebastian pulled the young Earl closer against him "Are you scared?"

Ciel scoffed returning to his less then charming demeanor "what do you take me for, demon?" Ciel now had is arms folded in a defiant position. He turned his back to the demon now behind him. He loved the warmth of Sebastian's presence but now the demon was irritating him. _I am not scared. I have not been scared of anything. Ever. _"Why would you even think that Sebastian?" Ciel retorted rather harshly "I am not scared of you or Grell… I have been around demons, angels, shinigami and other supernatural beings for the majority of my life, are you calling me weak!?" The young Earl had is fists balled up tightly. _How dare he make such an assumption!_

_Ah that's the Ciel I know and love. _"Not at all young master, I was implying no such thing" he replied calmly looking down at the young boy in his arms. "I was only observing that you were very upset yesterday when I explained to you our predicament, that is all" he felt Ciel turn around as mismatched eyes met his crimson.

"Sebastian… I don't want to ever lose you, you are all I have that's why I was upset," he muttered under his breath sadly.

"You will not lose me Ciel, I promise and a demon of my status does not break such a promise" Sebastian leaned forward and brushed his lips against the soft skin of his procaine cheek. He felt Ciel relax in his arms and gently wrap his arms around the demon and nuzzle into his chest. _You are so adorable Ciel _the demon mused affectionately. "Well young master it seems that I must complete my assigned duties before the others attempt to destroy the mansion" he sighed in irritation he wanted so desperately to continue to hold Ciel in his arms, but that was a fantasy that would not, at anytime soon, become reality. He felt a small hand grabbing tightly onto his wrist. He looked down to see a Ciel with pleading mismatched eyes.

"Sebastian stay… here with me and cancel all my appointments" He looked away slightly. "I want this to be our day" he said softly a light blush dusting his cheeks a rose color.

Sebastian smiled gently "of course young master but I still must make your breakfast for the day". He watched as Ciel gently nodded his head and felt his smile widen a little bit more "I will be back soon…my precious little Ciel" he replied smoothly into the young boy's ears gently.

The words made his mind go numb after playing them in his head, _my precious little Ciel. _After his beloved butler left the room he heard a tap on the window followed by a flash of red. _Oh god no. _He watched as Grell appeared in front of him the shinigami stood there with one hand on his hip and the other on his, modified as he had stated a few years ago, death scythe. "What do you want Grell?" he replied sourly folding his arms and leaning his back against the luxurious pillows. He noticed that Grell's mouth, that hid shark like teeth, was pulled shut into a sneer. "Answer me Sutcliff!" he yelled in annoyance. _This is becoming bothersome_.

"You little brat!" Grell spat the words a venomously as possible watching the young Earl's features turn hostile.

"How dare you!" he spat glaring at the shinigami with pure disgust swirling in his cobalt eye. As soon as he replied he felt a force pin him against the wall. Grell was sneering at him in sheer anger. No matter if his attitude had changed when he was around Sebastian he would not tolerate such insolent behavior from the death god.

"You little brat, taking my demon away from me!" he growled pushing the sharp blades of his chainsaw against Ciel's neck harshly, making the boy bleed onto his modified weapon. "You how dare you kill Sebas~chan for your own selfish purposes" he pushed the scythe further against the Phantomhive's neck causing a small whimper of pain to be uttered from the glaring boy.

"What the Hell are you talking about!?" he tried to take a breath but it just caused the weapon to be pushed deeper in his porcelain skin causing him to feel dizzy from blood loss.

"Sebastian will die if he becomes human, you didn't know this?" he watched the young boy let out a small no. "Sebastian knows that if he becomes human he will die since a human can not live as long as a demon, he will become the age he actually is and DIE you stupid human!"

Ciel felt his legs grow weak as Grell released him and sent him to his knees on the floor. He almost shook in shock. He stared at the carpet his eyes threatening tears. He could not stand to see Sebastian die. He had witnessed so much death of the ones he loved and his heart was now torn in half and sinking to the bottom of his chest. Just then Ciel's head dropped before he heard a gentle knock on the door followed by the seductive sound of Sebastian's voice. He looked up, mismatched eyes matching crimson ones that were now wide. He couldn't stand up after too much blood loss and his blood had stained the carpet beneath his knees.

"Grell what did you do!" he growled revealing sharp fangs protruding from his upper lip. But before he could snap and shinigami's neck, he was gone. He looked to Ciel on the ground and quickly put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Young master-". Much to Sebastian's surprise this action ended with a forceful slap across the arm. Ciel was not doing well and was still bleeding. It seemed that Grell had almost cut into the jugular vein. "Ciel what's wrong?" he replied a worried tone in his voice as he cleaned up his master's wounds.

_He… lied to me_

* * *

Chapter 8 should be coming soon I wanted to break the two up so that it was more of a dramatic ending and want you to read more. Also I am working on another story that I will be putting up some time soon. On another note, this is very random but if you are really into Kuroshitsuji RP let me know. I am trying to get others to fill main positions. If you are interested email me at swim2win . The only characters that are taken are Ciel and Lizzy.

~Ciel Phantomhive


	8. Now or Never

___Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I am planning on making this story be very long, with many twists and turns. This is the first story I have every written here on FanFiction so I hope you enjoy it. Warning if you dont like the pairing CielXSebastian then this isn't a story for you. Warning there is also Yaoi in this chapter although it is nothing explicit. Feel free to write a review I was surprised that I got people to follow my little story. Thank you so much. I am still writing because of all of you. I have never been so complemented in my life. I will be updating every weekend and whenever, I can since I am back in school._

* * *

Chapter 8: Now or Never

Ciel looked up with eyes full of tears. They began to cascade down his cheeks. He could not hold in the pain anymore, it was pulling him down into the deepest, darkest recesses of his mind. He felt his entire body go numb and he could barely move. He noticed that Sebastian was now leaning over him a look of concern on his features. Ciel felt his heart melt away in his hands and looked up into the concerned crimson gaze. He felt a gloved hand caress his cheek lovingly and pull his face forward. He stared into Sebastian's eyes for what felt an eternity but what he saw in them was reassurance and affection.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel with pain in his eyes. He was aware that Grell had scared the young master by telling him not only a blatant lie but also torn into the perfect porcelain skin around Ciel's neck. He looked like he was going to cry his heart out and that wrenched Sebastian's heart even further. He gently stroked his master's cheek gently "Ciel you know I would never lie to you" he noticed that Ciel was as stiff and lifeless as a ragdoll. "Ciel?" he quickly scooped up Ciel from the cold ground and held him in his arms before setting the young Earl on his bed. _Ciel please… speak to me_. Sebastian was now in panic making his normal crimson eyes turn a shade of magenta, part of a form that he wanted Ciel to never witness. It was if Ciel was frozen in time and nothing could wake him from his slumber. He had never witnessed Ciel being so unresponsive before.

"You lied to me" he replied after a long period of time trying to see if Sebastian would actually care at all if he became as responsive as Claude or Will.

He shook his head from side to side "no, young master, it is Grell that lied to you, I would never do such a thing" he said as he sat down next to Ciel on the bed. _Ciel please believe me_. He was begging for Ciel to believe him. That's right he, Sebastian Michaelis, was begging. _It is an odd feeling I must say_. He was pulled away from his thought by a gentle tug on his sleeve.

"He told me you would die if you didn't complete our contract that you would leave me" he looked down at where he had been cut by the red headed shinigami's death scythe, it left a horrible crimson stain on the carpet and he frowned at it in distaste.

Noticing that his lord's mind was preoccupied with the stain on the carpet, he tilted Ciel's face gently toward his own and leaned forward, brushing Ciel's perfect and innocent lips with his own. Much to the demon's surprise Ciel did not pull away or slap him for the action. He noticed that Ciel's eyes were slightly clouded and that the eyelids, which held the most beautiful pair of mismatched eyes, were slowly closing. He leaned a little closer pressing his lips against Ciel's and locked them in a passionate kiss. This time however before he could lean a little bit closer to the sweet taste of his contractor's tongue, he felt Ciel pull sharply away.

Ciel panted his eyes wide and full of unquestionable fear "w…. what are you trying to do!" He felt his hands tremble as he tried to get as far away as possible from the demon that had just locked lips with. He could feel that he was panting and his mind was going numb. He could not piece it together; Sebastian's intent for the kiss was unknown to him. He finally felt his blood run cold and his heart stop beating for a moment "You…you tried to…". He could not even get his words out. He should not have shown any emotion toward Sebastian at all. Now he was being attacked by his own thoughts. Wondering why he would have possibly has the impulse to even attempt such an act. _Now or never_.

"I apologize Ciel I do not know what came over me" he wasn't even able to finish the sentence before small interlocking wrists brushed against the skin of his neck. He tried with all his control to not let his form slip but when Ciel had wrapped his arms around the demon's neck to send him crashing right on top of Ciel's small frame, he could not help it. _Why has the young master's mood changed so rapidly?_ He noticed that two mismatched eyes were looking up at him with longing and sorrow. "Young master do you realize what position we are in?" he wanted to smirk but now was not the right time, later perhaps, but not now. Sebastian looked down to notice greyish blue locks of hair were now ruffling into his shoulder gently.

Ciel buried his head into his beloved butler's shoulder gently. The only place he ever felt safe was in Sebastian's arms and now was not exception. "Never leave me, please, I need you" he barely could choke out the words before tightening his grip, pulling Sebastian closer against him. _Please I cant live without you_.

He stroked Ciel's hair gently and slowly detached himself from the boy's grip. Sebastian looked down at Ciel, who now had his head hung, and he gently wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into his lap against the pillows of the bed. "Ciel why would I ever leave you, I have told you many times before I will be with you until the end" he heard a small noise that sounded like a distressed kitten. He flushed when he noticed it was Ciel.

"I don't like that word" he replied softly, not looking up.

"And what word might that be, Ciel?" he noticed the boy was trying to get as close to him as possible and now it was becoming even harder to control himself. Sebastian gently rested his chin on top of Ciel's greyish blue locks "Ciel?"

"End, I do not like the word end" he replied softly still lost in thought. Never before had he admitted anything of such dire circumstance to anyone before. In the past he didn't care about living or dying, in fact, he gladly welcomed death, but now he was scared. _How pathetic_.

Sebastian removed his chin from the boy's head and turned him around in his lap to face him "Ciel I don't believe you understand that word end means in my context" he heard the young boy sigh and look away. He had never seen Ciel so vulnerable before, so childlike, sure he had his moments when they were alone, but this was new. It reminded him of those childlike eyes filled with fear and pain the night that he was summoned. "Ciel tell me what is going through your mind, contrary to popular belief, I do not have the ability to read it, at least not in this form" he leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against the smooth flawless skin of the young Earl's forehead before pulling back and staring into a stormy blue gaze.

"I am scared," he muttered under his breath as he gipped the material of his bloodied shorts. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that this comment troubled the demon sitting in front of him. He felt arms reach out and pull him against Sebastian's chest and he blinked in surprise at his butler's normal sounding heartbeat_. No, he just has the appearance of a human, he could never be with me, and he is too perfect and different. _

He felt a little hurt at the comment since it was clear that Ciel was partially scared of him. He shook it off and held the boy in his arms as gently as he could before leaning down to his ear and whispering "Ciel you do not need to be fearful of me if that is what you are implying".

"I am not scared of you Sebastian" he replied softly looking up into pools of blood. "I am afraid of losing you of watching you die, I have been through so much pain and suffering I cant watch the one person I…love…die" he replied his gaze never wavering. He closed his eyes to expect a chuckle or a smirk out the man clad in black but nothing came. He opened his eyes again and noticed that there was a smile on the demon's face. It was genuine; it was not the smile that he had given the servants or Elizabeth when she came to visit. Before he knew it his cheeks had become a shade of deep pink at the feeling of Sebastian's lips against his own. It made his heart almost jump out of his chest before he was finally able to catch his breath. He had to close his eyes for a moment to calm him so that he would not have an asthma attack. He could not help but pant since the kiss was unexpected and the fact that Sebastian did not need to breathe like he did, deprived him of much needed oxygen.

"I apologize Ciel, take slow steady breaths" he held the boy in front of him and gently rubbed his back to calm him down. He was now worried due to the fact that he might have pushed the Earl a little far. When his breathing had become regular again he sighed in relief and leaned back against the headboard. "Young master you will be the death of me one of these days" he replied running his fingers through his raven black locks.

"I should say the same to you" he replied his arms now crossed.

_That's my Ciel. _"Now, now, young master don't be that way after our little moment" his lips curled into a smirk. He smiled internally that he had put his young master's mind at ease once again and that he reverted to his less then approving demeanor. "Maybe I should remind my lord of who possesses who" his smirk widened to see a delicious shade of pink cross over Ciel's cheeks. He leaned over the young Earl and hummed seductively into his master's ear, feeling the boy shudder in response. "Now Ciel hold still while I clean your wounds" he replied pulling a washcloth from his coat pocket.

"Where did you get that?" he asked confused not remembering that the only thing in Sebastian's hands or arms was him.

He smirked slightly "Has my precious Ciel forgotten that human laws do not apply to me?" He heard the boy sigh slightly. He gently pushed against the wound in Ciel's neck to get rid of the old blood. "Young master this is a very serious cut and I am unable to stitch it up" he said holding the cloth tightly in his hands. _I will kill you Grell_. He growled outwardly to notice a confused Ciel staring at him.

"Well then how am I not bleeding to death?" he asked causally as if it were not a mater of life and death.

"I am using my power to prevent you from bleeding my lord" he smirked internally. "Do I have permission, young master, to heal you in whatever way I see fit?" he smiled outwardly. _You won the last game Ciel, but not this one_.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the request but nodded his head gently; he wasn't going to die right now, at least not by the hand of Grell. Immediately he regretted the decision when he noticed Sebastian's lips curling into a devious smirk. _Damn him_. What would come next would be one his first encounters with a conflicting feeling of pleasure and embarrassment.

_What have a gotten myself into?!_

* * *

_There you have it the end of chapter 8. Not to worry I left you on a sketchy cliff hanger on purpose. Also I am happy to announce that those that love Kuroshitsuji and Roleplaying can now register at Eternally Black proboards .com (no spaces). The forum is up and ready to go. All the characters are open but Lizzy and Ciel or you can choose to make your own OC as well. I hope you join this and my writing me a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I plan to get another one up tomorrow if I have the ability. _

_~Ciel_


	9. Even Then

___Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I am planning on making this story be very long, with many twists and turns. This is the first story I have every written here on FanFiction so I hope you enjoy it. Warning if you dont like the pairing CielXSebastian then this isn't a story for you. Warning there is also Yaoi in this chapter although it is nothing explicit. Feel free to write a review I was surprised that I got people to follow my little story. Thank you so much. I am still writing because of all of you. I have never been so complemented in my life. I will be updating every weekend and whenever, I can since I am back in school. I am sorry for the late update, I am trying to update as much as I can, as soon as I can._

* * *

Chapter 9: Even Then

Ciel gasped at what was happening. His head could not wrap around the situation that had just presented itself to him. He sat there motionless as if his very life force was being drained away. The small amount of color that existed in his porcelain features had drained from his entire face for a split moment. When he had nodded in agreement to let Sebastian heal his life threatening wounds, he never expected this. The demon had set him gently in his lap. The first part was not what Ciel minded. The second part, however, made him speechless. He half expected Sebastian to do some kind of demon healing to him. What he received was the demon licking his wound like a concerned mother cat licking her kitten. He wanted to push the strange show of concern away but he could not move an inch. Sebastian's tongue ran along the gash in Ciel's neck. W_hat in gods name are you doing…Sebastian s…stop_.

Sebastian was now thoroughly enjoying his young master's self induced predicament. The boy had given him permission to heal Ciel in anyway that he deemed fit. What Ciel did not know was the fact that demons could heal any wound with a simple lick. He of course was milking every moment due to the fact that Ciel had no idea. He pulled back from the skin of Ciel's creamy white neck to notice that his master did not have a single flaw on it. There was no longer a gash but very inviting flawless porcelain skin. He noticed that Ciel's eyes were still closed. He smirked instinctively and returned to running his lips along Ciel's soft skin. He watched the boy shudder slightly, his eyes still closed. Even though Ciel did, in fact, have his eyes closed he looked as if he was enjoying it. In fact Ciel was leaning closer to him and didn't say a word. He was having a hard time breathing as well. He paused and leaned over and whispered gently "Ciel you may open your eyes now."

Ciel opened his eyes to be met with a devilish smirk. He swallowed, sure Sebastian was harmless but that look in his eyes made Ciel uncomfortable "what are you smirking about?" he asked trying to maintain some degree of conviction in his voice. Ciel already knew the answer to the question he posed but he was curious nonetheless.

Sebastian smiled "I was just thinking about how adorable my young master looks when he is flushed and that I would like to see it more frequently." He smiled again and leaned back against Ciel's headboard and stared at the flushing boy. It was Ciel's decision if he wanted to be in the spot next to him or not. He gave the boy a welcoming smile.

Ciel's cheeks turned a rose color at the demon's words. He was having a difficult time sorting out his conflicting emotions. Sebastian was a demon, of course he had a dark side, but Ciel also saw a different side of Sebastian as well. He fiddled with his fingers for a moment before looking back up into those temping crimson eyes. Ciel moved to Sebastian's side and nuzzled against him. He could no longer hold back his feelings so he decided to let them pour out in this one moment "Sebastian why do you tease me if you know my real feelings?" Ciel buried his face gently into the demons vest.

Sebastian looked down to the young boy looking for comfort in his chest. He wrapped his arms around the boy's small frame as his crimson eyes lowered slightly "Ciel I am not teasing you." The words stung slightly that Ciel would think that he was toying with his emotions. He shook his head.

Ciel buried his head a little bit further in the demon's comforting presence "I love you Sebastian" he said softly.

Sebastian blinked in surprise; he knew that Ciel was vulnerable at this moment in time but never to this extent. He pulled Ciel into his lap so he could look at his face. He smiled gently "Ciel I am glad you feel the same way I do." He could not help but picture his young master with adorable kitten ears when he looked up to verify the statement he had just heard. He chuckled gently "yes Ciel you heard me correctly."

Ciel looked up and smiled a genuine smile at the demon leaning over him. His cheeks had turned a gentle rose color. It looked like the same shade as one of Lizzy's frilly dresses. He felt fingers intertwine his and ebony black hair tickle his cheeks. He started to giggle slightly "S….Sebas…Sebastian that tickles." He had never felt so free with his emotions before, he could laugh and smile and not care about the expectations cast upon an Earl of his age. When he was around Sebastian he felt free to be himself and he loved it. He closed his right eye as the demon's devilishly soft lips traced up his neck to rest on the eye that bound them together. They both smiled at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Sebastian pulled away from the young boy and pulled him into his arms gently. He wanted Ciel to know that he truly loved him and would do anything for the little Earl. He ran his fingers through his young master's grey-ish blue hair. He heard a sigh of content come from pale pink lips. The boy's eyes were slowly closing "young master you should sleep it is late" the demon replied gently. Sebastian watched Ciel nod his head but realized that he was still in his jacket when Grell had attacked him. Sebastian inhumanly managed to get the soiled attire off his young master's body and replaced it with his night ware within a matter of seconds. He gently tucked the young Phantomhive under the covers until he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve "young master?"

Ciel's mismatched eyes looked up into crimson longingly "don't leave." He sounded as if he was desperate when in all reality he was. He did not want Sebastian to leave his side any longer, not even for a minute. When Sebastian got under the covers Ciel gently nuzzled into his side. To Ciel, what should have been a deathly cold demon was the most warm and comforting thing in his world. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and gently cuddled closer. For the first time in his life he was genuinely happy and suddenly life did not seem so worthless anymore.

Sebastian smiled gently and ran his fingers gently through greyish- blue hair yet again. Ciel looked so innocent as he slept. _He is like an angel_. _A poor angel that fell from Heaven and right into my arms_. He placed a gentle kiss to the sleeping boy's forehead "goodnight young master."

_Goodnight my precious little Phantomhive, until the end and even then._

* * *

_There you have it the end of chapter 9. Also I am happy to announce that those that love Kuroshitsuji and Roleplaying can now register at Eternally Black proboards .com (no spaces). The forum is up and ready to go. All the characters are open but Lizzy, Ciel, Sebastian,Alois, Grell, and Thompson, or you can choose to make your own OC as well. I hope you join this and my writing me a lot to me. _

_~Ciel_


	10. A Single Unique Red Rose

Ciel's eyes slowly fluttered open and stared into the small sliver of light that illuminated the drawn curtains in his bedroom. At first he thought nothing of it except for the fact that he might have awoken from his slumber a little earlier than usual. His mismatched eyes closed again as he rolled onto his back for a more comfortable position. What he didn't expect was to feel arms wrap around his waist and a head of raven black locks begin to tickle his collarbone.

"Good morning Ciel" the demon replied nuzzling his neck gently. At this time he should have been preparing everything for the morning yet he stayed by his master's side the whole evening. He also had something special planned for today since it was in fact December fourteenth, Ciel's birthday. The young Earl had obviously forgotten since he neither made a fuss nor made a dash to his office. He smiled gently "I apologize young master but I'm afraid that I will be unwilling to preform my duties today."

Ciel looked up and raised his eyebrows in confusion "I... I suppose that is alright." His mind began to try and piece things together but to no avail. He leaned his exposed back against the perfect soft skin of Sebastian's chest. The young Earl felt a warm feeling spreading through his body yet he couldn't not place exactly what the feeling meant.

Sebastian pulled his master closer to him so that Ciel fit perfectly against his body "I have something special planned today, my lord, if you wish to participate."

Ciel's normally pale completion turned a shade of pink "w…what are you implying!?" It had now become increasingly embarrassing for the young Earl to handle. He had never thought such vulgar thoughts before. He was young and still did not understand adult feelings to some degree. What Sebastian was proposing was not only completely alien to him but also- He was cut off from his thoughts abruptly by the widening smirk that slowly appeared on Sebastian's countenance.

"My dear young Master whatever were you thinking I wonder? I was simply asking if you wish to enjoy your birthday with me today." His wicked smirk transformed to a sincere smile within moments and waited for the boy to respond.

Ciel blinked and flushed; _did I really think those thoughts only for them to be my imagination? _He sighed softly and swung his legs over the side of king sized bed. His feet hit the cool floor beneath him and he felt a jolt of unwanted cold shoot up his foot. _Why is it so cold? _The young Earl slowly made his way over to the now pulled back drapes. He slowly slid his nightshirt back over his head and approached the window. He then realized why his feet felt numb. It was snowing outside and there was a blanket of white that covered everything in sight. He had not seen the snow since his parents had fallen victim to the cruelty of the world. A world with which he still spent every waking moment hating, but for a moment all he could see was the snow. It was December after all. He wrapped his arms around himself as he stared out the window. The frozen flakes of water only reminded him of how cold he felt on the inside. How his heart had been turned ice cold by his hardships and nothing could change that. No human being could make Ciel the joyful carefree child of his youth.

Sebastian watched Ciel stare at the snow slowly falling down onto the balcony and the manor. He was curious as to what the young boy saw in something so simple. He, himself, had seen many snow covered streets during his eternity and they were nothing special, "Young Master you should come away from the window. I do not want you catching your death." Normally Ciel would have glared at him and told him not to treat him as if he were a helpless child but this was not the case. Instead he slowly turned and met Sebastian's crimson gaze with his own mismatched eyes and did as he was _suggested_ to do.

Clearly his young master was thinking due to the blankness that seemed to hang over his countenance "my lord?" Sebastian's tone was soft and uncondemning "are you alright Ciel? You seem unhappy." Sebastian gently bent down to match his young lord's stature "My lord, you know that you are unhappy with the events that occurred the day of your birth three years ago but may I state that was when you summoned me." This was a touchy subject for Ciel. Sebastian knew this but he wanted his young lord enjoy this day.

Ciel leaned against the warmth of his butler and sighed gently "I'm sorry Sebastian the snow just reminded me of my parents." Ciel closed his eyes gently and let his emotions slip. His eyes began to water, the tears slipping over the porcelain skin of his cheeks "I'm so sorry."

Crimson eyes scanned blue and magenta "dearest Ciel I want to show you something" he took the young boy's hand in his own and straightened up. Slowly they made their way down the stairs and into the living area. He noticed Ciel was confused as to what was going to happen. He gently picked the boy off his feet and onto the plush ornate couch "now young master there as been a new import this morning that I think you will enjoy immensely." He watched as the boy's eyebrows quirk upwards "oh Ciel you remind me so much of a kitten" he chuckled endearingly.

Ciel gave his butler a vacant stare "what of this new import?" He asked with slight impatience. She shook his head gently and leaned back against the silver trim of the couch's upper cushion. He felt exhausted even though he had slept with no problem when Sebastian was by his side. He eyelids fluttered closed for a moment until he noticed that Sebastian was no longer in front of him as he had been only minutes before. The Young Earl's back shot upright and immediately called for his servant.

Sebastian came around the corner in a hurry, his crimson eyes now glowing a bright magenta "Ciel what's…" His eyes returned to normal after he realized that the young boy was only afraid of his absence "young master you gave me a fright I was only getting you this." He gently handed an ornate teacup with a white rose resting on the plate "its called hot chocolate" he smiled gently as his master took the cup from his hands.

Ciel stared at the brown liquid in the cup for a moment. His eyes scanning the steam that swirled from the cup that was making mesmerizing swirling patterns in the air. His lips gently pressed against the edge of the cup and took a sip of the hot liquid. He blinked in surprise at the taste. It had the consistency of tea and the aroma but it was rich. It was like drinking one of Sebastian's stunning chocolate cakes in liquid form "the taste is impeccable" he replied with slight shock.

Sebastian's lips form into another genuine and gentle smile "I am glad you are pleased my lord I thought you would enjoy it especially when today it is very cold outside." He ran his gloved fingers over a blanket on the couch and threw it over his young master. He was about to leave before he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve "Ciel?"

Ciel's eyes were now filled with need and swirling with loneliness "please don't leave." He set the empty teacup down and stared into crimson eyes until he received a reply. He felt Sebastian's slender arms wrap around him and he curled closer to the comfort. Ciel looked up into crimson pools of blood "why me Sebastian? Out of all the humans you have… contracted… why me?" The young Earl felt himself pulled closer to the demon's chest.

Ciel had just poured out his heart and he knew he held the cup, as it filled to the brim with emotion "You, beyond all those humans I have ever contracted did not summon me out of evil intent. Yes the purity of your soul was a key factor, however, I have never seen someone so young so tormented to such desperation. You are unique Ciel; though you know and knew what I am you still treat me as if I were like yourself. My previous master's would put me in harms way for his or her own amusement to see how I would preform. You have never done so." He smiled gently and nuzzled the boy's bluish grey locks.

_He has been through so much. I didn't realize I was so special to him. I want to change, if only for him. _Ciel smiled gently "Sebastian I suppose we are not that different, humanity has been cruel to the both of us." He looked back out the window at the blanket of white that covered the gardens. It was like everything had been frosted in white except for a single red rose withstanding the cold. His eyes fluttered closed and began to drift off the single image of the beautiful red rose resisting the cold around a sea of white imprinted on his eyelids.

Sebastian noticed the rose as well and smiled slightly. It reminded him of the boy that he so zealously kept against him as he slept. A single rose that was able to withstand it all now matter how tough the circumstances and pain continued.

_A single, unique, red rose _


End file.
